


Impossible Year

by MzHxde



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Magnificent Seven (2016)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Self-Indulgent, trying to post more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 15:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12135663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzHxde/pseuds/MzHxde
Summary: In their final year at Hogwarts things are not what they appear for a select group of students. Trouble looms ahead in unforeseen ways and it's up to that rag tag group of students to solve the problem and bring justice to those who deserve it.





	Impossible Year

**Author's Note:**

> The Mag 7/HP AU no one asked for featuring OCs no one knows. Talk about taking a risk.

Night time in the castle was always when Cassandra preferred to be out and about, no teachers or students to get in her way just the peace and serenity of the dark and the quiet. It was during the night when she could think best, study more and get more work done. It was also when she could smoke and no one gave a damn or tried to penalise her for it, or at least that was usually what happened,

 **"I can see the light of your wand so you'd better have a good excuse for being out of bed"** a male voice cut through the night and Cassandra sighed taking a long drag of her cigarette,

 **"Do wands light up red now, I hadn't noticed"** she replied, another prefect who thought they were so righteous and by the sounds of this one he wasn't even from her own house,

 **"Then what exactly is glowing?"** the boy asked. Cassandra replied by blowing a plume of smoke into the air, **"smoking is against school rules, it causes a danger of fire and it's bad for your health"**

A raven squawked at the prefect _'bad for your health'_ and it seemed that the animal had somehow grasped the finer points of sarcasm which made Cassandra chuckle,

 **"Your friend should be in the tower with the owls"** the boy said, **"only cats are allowed in dormitories"**

 **"Well seeing as I'm not in my dormitory neither is Archie"** Cass stubbed out her cigarette and vanished the butt before swinging down off the wall she'd been sitting on hiding her boots with her robes, **"though we were just headed to the tower so you can mark that off your list"**

Cassandra whistled and Archie flew down to land on her shoulder before the pair walked off into the blackness of the castle.

* * *

 

Goodnight watched the girl go, Cassandra Elwood a Ravenclaw student and an excellent one at that. Top marks in all her classes and loved by the staff for her work ethic and attention to detail a model student and yet here she was sitting on a wall in the middle of the night smoking with her raven flying around by her breaking several school rules at once.

When Goody spoke to Billy the next day about what he'd seen the other boy simply nodded,

**"She's in my house, keeps to herself a lot. I see her sitting by herself a lot; she's always working on something"**

**"Well no matter, smoking is against the rules and those boots are not part of the uniform"**

**"If you're going to cite people for uniform violations you ought to say something to the redhead she spends her time with"** Billy inclined his head over to the Slytherin house table where Rosemary Hennessy was standing talking to her own prefect her skirt impossibly short and her already long legs only amplified by the high heels she was wearing neither of which could be considered proper school uniform but much like Cassandra she somehow got away with it,

 **"You think I shouldn't report her?"** Goody asked, Billy simply shrugged and went back to his breakfast.

* * *

 

Rosemary was very different from her blonde cousin, not that many people knew they were cousins, preferring short skirts and high heels to the knee length boots and ankle length skirts Cassandra preferred. Rose was also much more outgoing than her cousin and while she had a lot of people around her at any given moment she wouldn't consider any of them friends in the way she considered Cass her friend. As a result of her more outgoing personality Rose had quickly found herself on the house quidditch team and through some miracle so had Cass, although the blonde sat on the reserve bench through most matches it being the only way she'd agree to be on the team. That was at least until she had no choice but to play.

The usual seeker had broken her leg and needed to rest before mounting a broom to play again, with the dangers of the sport it had been deemed unsafe by Madam Pomfrey so Cassandra had been brought in to take her place which amused Rose since she knew exactly what her cousin was capable of,

 **"Imagine seeing you here"** Rose taunted on the morning of the game between her house and Cassandra's, the captain of the Ravenclaw team had wanted to forfeit when he heard their regular seeker couldn't make the match but Cassandra assured him it would be fine,

 **"We'll win"** she said calmly holding her broom making eye contact only with the smirking rosemary,

**"Awfully confident for someone who never goes to practise"**

**"Big words from someone who only joined to have something 'long and hard' between her legs"**  

The rest of the two teams were shocked to hear the girls talking to each other like this, a certain amount of trash talking was expected but it was usually all in good fun never like this. Billy watched Cassandra mount her broom before doing the same himself and taking his place next to his fellow beater Vasquez,

 **"You ever see the little chica play?"** Vas asked, Billy shook his head, **"me either but it's better than nothing eh"**

The whistle blew and they were off. Now the real test of their dark horses abilities came.

* * *

 

Red Harvest watched from the stands with the rest of the group, Goodnight was a big fan of the game as was Joshua whereas Red just went because they did but he was glad he came this time. Watching the gold and red blurs streak across the pitch circling each other almost looking as though they were dancing in mid air a comparison could be made to another house in the school one goodnight was quick to make though the only thing Red was watching was the ruby blaze in green.

He was aware of Rose, what man in the school wasn't, but he'd never spoken to her not out of some sort of fear of rejection but more that their houses didn't have much intersection and they weren't in enough of the same classes to warrant a friendship. The red head always seemed to be surrounded by people and she looked so at ease in the middle of things or at least she did at first glance, Red had noticed that on closer inspection it was something of a false face which made him only want to know more about this mysterious beauty.

* * *

 

In a surprising turn of events Ravenclaw won the match, Cassandra caught the snitch though her efforts only succeeded in giving her team a few extra points to snatch the win, never the less a win it was.

Cassandra ducked out of the group celebration and headed back to her dormitory to get changed and grab whatever she could before the others appeared. She had no intention of remaining for the loud celebration that would no doubt commence as soon as the team returned, that was not the sort of thing she enjoyed at all so the blonde took herself up to the top of the astronomy tower and watched Archimedes fly around while she dangled her feet off the edge,

**"Let me know if you're going to jump, I'll write home to aunty"**

Cass turned her head to face her cousin, who was currently climbing the last of the stairs to the tower before planting herself next to the other girl,

 **"She'll throw a party"** Cass replied, **"You know what she's like"**

 **"I brought scones and sweets"** Rose said changing the subject, **"swiped what I could and ran, though I did swing by the kitchen before I came. House elves, so happy to help"**

 **"I thought you would have been in your common room with the others"** Cass reached for a scone and scowled when Rose slapped her hand away from it,

 **"They don't take defeat well and gin first then you can have a scone"** Rose's eyes landed on Cass' hip flask, **"Swap?"**

 **"Fine"** Cass handed her cousin the hip flask and took a fresh scone, it was still warm bless those odd little house elves.

The pair sat in silence for a while, Rose's cat Salem having located his mistress came to lie in her lap and eat the crumbs from the scones the cousins shared,

 **"Oh by the way have you spoken to Faraday's friend yet?"** Cass asked, she'd spotted the tall boy staring at her cousin from time to time though she suspected he thought he was being subtle about it, **"saw him staring at you in potions the other day, he looks like your type"**

**"Joshua Faraday? Why would I talk to any of his friends? He's friends with that prefect the one in Gryffindor who thinks he's a moral crusader, I seriously hope that's not who you're talking about"**

**"You know full well who I'm talking about, tall built like a brick shithouse"**

**"Oh yes Red, with the hair"** Rose grinned and Cass frowned throwing a piece of jammed scone at her cousin who shrieked and swatted it away, **"do not throw jam at my hair!"**

**"Don't be such a bitch, now have you spoken to him or not?"**

**"I haven't had the chance yet, he's always with Faraday and I don't want to give that little shit any indication that I could be talking to him"**

**"Well I can always cause a distraction where necessary"** Cass hummed taking a swig from her hip flask,

 **"I'll keep that in mind"** Rose said passing Salem some more bits of scone, **"I'm sure I can corner him at some point over the weekend, especially with a trip coming up"**

**"Count me out, I've got work to do"**

**"Come on Cass one trip to the village won't kill you, besides I was only going to the sweet shop and the bar"**

This got Cassandra's attention, she did love sweets and really any excuse to go and purchase more was usually snapped up,

**"Well I could use more sweets"**

**"It's sorted then"** Rose stretched and Salem jumped off her lap knowing his mistresses ways and realising she was about to stand up,

 **"Fine"** Cass agreed, grabbing what was left in the bag Rose had brought with her, **"but don't you dare complain about being tired"**

**"I'll complain all I like, I'll complain right now about how cold it is up here and why couldn't you have chosen a warmer spot to hide away"**

**"You live in the dungeon of a medieval castle and you're complaining about a little bit of wind?"**

**"I'll complain about whatever I like thank you very much, I'll see you in the morning. Don't fall off"**

**"If I fall I'll leave a note to say you pushed me"**

**"Love you too Cassandra"**

Cass watched her cousin leave and sighed, it was a little cold up here but she was damned if she would give Rosemary the satisfaction of being right. She'd stay a little longer and then head down, hopefully the party would be over and she could get some sleep.

Tomorrow was a new day fresh with whatever Rosemary was scheming. The things Cassandra did for family.


End file.
